El precio a pagar
by Vincle
Summary: Eli y Nozomi llevan juntas como pareja varios años, aún después de haber sufrido un inesperado accidente, ambas se vuelven más unidas, creando recuerdos y disfrutando de los días juntas, casi se podría decir que son la pareja perfecta... pero... ¿realmente existe algo como eso?
1. Capítulo 1

**.**

**.**

**\- El precio a pagar -**

**.**

Después de meses de descanso para Otonokizaka, sus aulas volvían a llenarse con un aire joven y novedoso. Las clases habían vuelto a abrir sus puertas, y con esta acción, también se comenzaba un nuevo año donde personas nuevas venían a iniciar la preparatoria después de terminar la secundaria. Las voces de chicas ilusionadas por la nueva experiencia llenaban los pasillos, algunas se presentaban a las alumnas superiores, pidiéndoles en algunos casos que cuidasen de ellas, mientras que por otro lado, quedaban embelesadas con los panfletos de algunas jóvenes que ya habían estado en Otonokizaka, las cuales los repartían para expandir sus clubes y conseguir nuevos miembros.

Cerca de la puerta principal, en el pequeño tramo que se encontraba rodeado de árboles de cerezo recién florecidos, una chica de morado cabello, una estatura media, buenas proporciones y unos amables orbes verdes, caminaba con su nuevo uniforme, en el cual portaba un lazo azul, señalando su primer año en aquella preparatoria. Esta inusual chica, a diferencia de las demás, no se veía tan alegre o entusiasmada, su rostro parecía reflejar una tristeza y un vacío que no dejaría a nadie indiferente.

Como si de una rutina se tratase, aun cuando era nueva allí, se dirigió al salón de actos, donde tendría lugar la presentación para las nuevas ingresadas, dirigida por la directora de aquella escuela y algunos de los profesores que las acompañarían durante su trayecto escolar. Una vez allí, no prestó el más mínimo interés en sus alrededores, aun sabiendo que las personas que tenía cerca serían sus compañeras por quizás, tres años, no parecía tener ningún significado para ella. Una vez terminada la ceremonia, se acercó a la clase que le fue asignada. Para su suerte, ese día no sería mucho más largo que eso, ya que se trataba de una mera presentación con sus compañeras y tutora, después de eso podría volver su casa hasta el día siguiente, que comenzarían sus clases normales.

-Espero que tengan un buen comienzo, recuerden visitar los clubes en los que estén interesadas, por otro lado, si tienen alguna duda o necesitan ayuda en algo, no duden en hablar conmigo o cualquiera de sus profesores –les comentó la tutora con una sonrisa amable- ¿Qué les parece si se van presentando a la clase? Sería un buen final para esta sesión –juntando sus manos, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Poco a poco fueron levantándose de su asiento, diciendo su nombre y algún dato personal, como hobbies o habilidades en las que destacasen. La pelimorada no podía estar más aburrida, simplemente miraba por la ventana, la cual se encontraba a un par de pupitres del suyo, pensando en lo que haría al llegar a casa, quizás leería las cartas para saber que le esperaría el día de mañana.

-Me llamo Ayase Eli. Un placer. –por alguna razón, aquella voz fría consiguió distraerla aún más que los cerezos que se encontraba apreciando segundos antes.

Instintivamente, sus ojos se posaron en la persona que tenía delante, se trataba de una joven alta y rubia, la cual tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. No podía apreciar nada más de aquella chica por sus posiciones.

-Ayase-san… ¿algo más que quieras compartir? –preguntó la tutora, un poco rezagada por el tono tan gélido que había usado la alumna, irrumpiendo de ese modo el agradable y feliz ambiente que había anteriormente por el espíritu tan entusiasta de las otras chicas.

La rubia miró a ambos lados del aula, como escaneando las reacciones de sus compañeras. En ese momento, la pelimorada pudo observar algo que la intrigo de una manera inusual, se trataba de su mirada. Aquella extraña chica llevaba consigo dos grandes zafiros, los cuales portaban una sensación de vacío, intimidación y juraría que un atisbo de incomodidad. Instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a sus propios ojos, como si hubiera sido descubierta de su gran pena, la cual cubría incansablemente de todas las personas que tenía siempre alrededor. Se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que no es que hubiera sido expuesta, si no que había descubierto a una persona como ella. Su corazón se agitó por un pequeño momento, pero fue tan tenue que no pudo si quiera notarlo.

-Nada más –y con esas palabras, se volvió a sentar, esperando a que la siguiente persona iniciara su presentación. Era el turno de la pelimorada.

-Mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi, un placer conocerlas a todas –sonreía tiernamente, alegrando aquel ambiente que se había apagado por la intromisión de la rubia- No tengo ningún interés en especial por algún club, pero en mi tiempo libre, me gusta leer libros y de vez en cuando, adivinar la fortuna con las cartas –con ese último dato, algunas compañeras parecieron cuchichear de buena manera, impresionándolas por aquel hobby tan fuera de lo usual pero al mismo tiempo, interesante.

-Es una buena forma de pasar su tiempo libre, Tojo-san –ambas se sonrieron- Bien, pasemos a la siguiente.

Una a una, todas las alumnas se fueron presentando, cuando la última habló un poco de si misma, la tutora dio el aviso para que cada una se pudiera ir, terminando con alguna palabras de aliento y deseando que pasasen una buena tarde para que al día siguiente, se levantaran con ánimo para su primer día de clase.

Nozomi no había conseguido despegar su vista de la chica que tenía delante, le causaba una gran curiosidad que no sentía que pudiera parar hasta que no hablara con ella, pero por otro lado, el porte serio, frío e incluso amenazante que desprendía la rubia no le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos para tomar una decisión. Después de unos minutos, cuando notó como la chica se iba, decidió dejar de lado sus inseguridades y acercarse de forma amistosa a aquella chica. La consiguió interceptar en las escaleras.

-Esto… -alzó la voz para que la rubia, quien ya se encontraba al final de las escaleras, le prestara atención, lo cual consiguió.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó sin ánimo de decir nada más, frunciendo el ceño por haber sido interrumpida.

-Yo… -las inseguridades volvieron a inundarla, no estaba familiarizada con socializar con la gente, es más, desde un principio no comprendía aquellas ganas que tenía por intercambiar algunas palabras con la rubia. Suspiró, sustituyendo su semblante por uno más confiado y amable- Mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi, es un placer conocerte, Ayase-san –consiguió decir al final, contemplando como el ceño fruncido de su compañera cambiaba por uno de confusión.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablaron, su presentación personal. Al principio, Eli pareció esquivar intencionadamente a Nozomi, buscando de ese modo que aquella chica ruidosa se rindiera con ella, pero no conseguía más que intensificar su curiosidad. No tardaron en entablar una ligera amistad, la rubia acabó cediendo a las insistencias de la pelimorada, dándose por vencida y abriéndole un pequeño camino hacia ella, el cual Nozomi no desaprovechó. Ambas acabaron postulando para ser parte del consejo estudiantil, consiguiéndolo sin ninguna dificultad por una pequeña popularidad que habían conseguido sin saber como y los buenos puestos que lograban en todos los exámenes que hacían, de este modo, su amistad se fue haciendo más profunda y al mismo tiempo, su espacio personal más pequeño si se trataba de la otra.

Este fue su comienzo, no sólo su primer contacto, si no muchas más "primeras veces", siendo estas creadas con el paso del tiempo, consiguiendo crear un vínculo que se alejaba de la amistad, adentrándose en algo más profundo, secreto e íntimo.

A ojos de sus amigas y cercanos, parecían la pareja ideal, todo en ellas era perfecto, se encontraban completamente sincronizadas.

Habían pasado seis años desde que se conocieron y llevaban casi cinco años saliendo.

_Pero… ¿de verdad era todo perfecto?_

.

.

.

.

Una eterna oscuridad dejaba sin visión a la chica que ahí se encontraba, ni si quiera sabía diferenciar el lugar que habitaba o lo que sus pies tocaban, sus orbes verdes inspeccionaban la zona sin ningún éxito. Acabó rindiéndose, con los ojos cansados y una inconformidad creciente en su interior, pero no era lo único que comenzaba a inundarla, si no que un sentimiento de miedo junto a una gran presión le apretaban el corazón y la garganta, ahogando cualquier quejido que quisiera expresar.

-¿Q-Qué…? –intentó hablar, pero era inútil, lo único que conseguía era exprimir el poco aire que iba sintiendo en sus pulmones.

Desesperada, aspiró cualquier cantidad de oxígeno que pudiera, pero no lo conseguía, el ambiente se había vuelto totalmente una zona muerta, sin aire, sólo un frío aterrador que la consiguió llevar más a la desesperación. Unas ganas de rendirse la aprisionaron.

-Acepto…-

Nozomi se despertó abruptamente después de escuchar esas palabras, recogiendo todo el aire que creyó le faltaba, tosiendo de mala manera por su precipitada acción.

-Una pesadilla… -susurró aliviada.

-Nozomi… -un bulto comenzó a moverse a su izquierda.

-Elicchi, lo siento, ¿te desperté? –con una sonrisa un poco apenada se acercó hasta su acompañante– No te preocupes, sólo tuve una pesadilla.

-¿No debería ser yo quien te calmara? –se rió.

-Ara, ¿Elicchi va a consolarme? –se apegó más a su rubia.

Con pequeños toques torpes, Eli buscó a su pareja, consiguiendo llegar hasta su rostro, acariciándoselo suavemente.

-Recuerda que mañana tenemos el inicio del nuevo semestre, Nozomi. –Con un pequeño toque en su nariz, se volvió a girar para seguir durmiendo.

-Mo~ Elicchi es una aburrida –hizo un pequeño mohín que la otra no pudo ver.

-Buenas noches, Nozomi –volvió a reírse.

Sin más interrupciones la pelimorada se acercó hasta su pareja, abrazándola por detrás, enredando una de sus manos con la de la rubia, sintiendo de ese modo también su calor más de cerca. Respiró profundamente, notando como la calma la inundaba junto a aquel aroma que tanto amaba. Enterró su rostro en la cabellera rubia de Eli, causándole algunas cosquillas a la susodicha.

Un nuevo día comenzaba para la pareja, levantándose primera Nozomi, contempló por unos minutos como dormía profundamente Eli, con su cabello totalmente desaliñado y su rostro en total tranquilidad. Cada día se sentía más enamorada de ella.

Sin más preámbulos, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Una vez dejó las tostadas haciéndose, se acercó al pequeño salón que conectaba a la cocina para recogerlo, el día anterior se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo películas y habían decidido mejor ordenar al día siguiente. El departamento era bastante pequeño, pero no necesitaban grandes lujos para ellas, lo que más les importaba era poder compartir el tiempo junto a la otra durante el resto de sus vidas.

El sonido de la tostadora la avisó de que ya estaban listas, dejó cada cosa en su lugar y preparó la mesa para ambas, a continuación, se acercó hasta la habitación que compartían para despertar a la rubia.

-Elicchi~ el desayuno está listo –canturreó cerca del oído de la menor, asustándola.

-No-Nozomi… no era necesario eso… -hizo un mohín bastante tierno mientras se tocaba el oído donde la otra le habló, sentía un pequeño cosquilleo ahí.

-Era completamente necesario, Elicchi~ -su sonrisa fue enorme.

-Ambas sabemos que no es así –suspiró.

-En cualquier caso, es hora de desayunar –cambió de tema la pelimorada, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

Iba de camino a la mesa para sentarse frente a su plato, pero cambió de opinión, acercándose a su novia, prestándole atención para que no se hiciera daño, después de todo, no estaba familiarizada con el departamento.

Eli al principio dudó sobre sus movimientos, comenzó a tocar todo a su alrededor para hacerse a una idea de a donde se dirigía. Una vez sus manos tocaron sus usuales gafas oscuras, se las colocó, como hacía todos los días.

Después de todo, desde que perdió la visión hacía ya tres años, había cogido esa costumbre, le parecía incomodo que su mirada contemplara la nada y la gente la mirara extrañada.

-Elicchi, ¿quieres que te ayude? –preguntó algo insegura.

-¿Nozomi? – se levantó de la cama- No, no es necesario, tengo que ir acostumbrándome.

Todo comenzó una mañana, ambas se encontraban durmiendo juntas en el departamento de la pelimorada, ese día Eli había perdido parte de su visión, Nozomi se asustó bastante por lo que le iba relatando la rubia sobre su estado y los síntomas que sentía, pero por otro lado, la menor parecía de lo más tranquila, no mostraba ni un ápice de temor o tristeza. Ese mismo día fueron ambas al hospital, el médico, algo contrariado, dictaminó que la causa de su ceguera había sido un desprendimiento de retina, el cual había actuado tan agresivamente que no había dejado opción a cirugía, de ese modo, Eli perdió la visión completamente.

Sus primero días fueron difíciles, Nozomi no iba a dejar a Eli sola por ningún motivo, al contrario, este problema le dio más fuerza de afrontarlo juntas, lo cual acabaron consiguiendo. Eli perdió dos años escolares para adaptarse a su nueva vida y aprender a usar el braille, el idioma que utilizan los ciegos para leer y escribir. Mientras tanto, Nozomi inició su carrera como psicóloga, actualmente se encontraba en su tercer año. Eli comenzaba este año una carrera de derecho en una universidad donde daban las ayudas necesarias para personas con sus deficiencias.

La menor, desde un principio consiguió hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, procurando no ser una carga para nadie, aunque Nozomi le insistía mucho en que nunca sería un peso muerto, Eli no se sentía a gusto dependiendo tanto de su pareja.

-Un poco a la derecha –una risa burlona.

-Nozomi, no es gracioso.

-Ya te queda poco, un poquito más… -de nuevo aquel gesto.

-Mou, Nozomi –la rubia hizo un puchero.

-Perdón Elicchi, pero es bastante divertido verte pinchar el plato vacío –la pelimorada se levantó de su asiento, rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a su novia, dejando su peso caer en su espalda y abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿No te parece cruel reírte de una inválida? –bromeó, agarrando los brazos que le estaban rodeando el cuello.

-Tú eres la primera en hacerlo, Elicchi, además, aunque no puedas ver, de inválida tienes poco, eres increíblemente hábil –le besó le mejilla- Lo esperado de la gran presidenta del consejo estudiantil que logró que su querida escuela no cerrase –finalmente, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo.

-Nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin ti, Nozomi –con un gesto algo brusco alejó el rostro de la pelimorada de su oreja para que dejase de jugar- la burlona pero eficiente vicepresidenta del consejo.

-Mou, Elicchi, estás muy aguafiestas estos días –la rubia no lo veía, pero por el tono de voz que había usado Nozomi, sabía que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Alguna de las dos tenía que poner orden –le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Una alarma interrumpió su conversación, aquel sonido indicaba que ya era la hora de irse a sus respectivas clases. Nozomi recogió los platos, intentó dejarlo todo lo más ordenado posible y se fue con Eli a su habitación para alistarse e ir a sus clases. Acompañó a Eli a la parada de uno de los autobuses especiales que proporcionaba la universidad para las personas con deficiencias que tenían algún problema en llegar por si solas a las aulas.

-Elicchi, para cualquier cosa, tienes puesto mi número en la zona de emergencias de tu móvil, ya sabes como funciona –acarició su rostro, estaba preocupada, le hubiera gustado poder acompañar a su novia a la universidad y de ese modo velar por ella, pero por desgracia, su carrera no se encontraba allí.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes, Nozomi –sujetó gentilmente su mano y la beso, ganándose un sonrojo de la portadora.

-Espero que pases un buen día, haz muchos amigos y no busques peleas –dijo la pelimorada con un tono maternal completamente fingido mientras le arreglaba las ropas y la peinaba un poco.

-¡Nozomi! –se exaltó la menor por ser la burla de la mayor. Sabía que había más gente a su alrededor porque los escuchaba y se estaba avergonzando de que la vean en esa situación.

-Sí, sí, te estaré esperando esta noche con tu cena favorita, así que más te vale portarte bien hoy –le acarició la cabeza, ganándose un gruñido de la rubia.

El ruido del autobús aproximándose hacía que Eli suspirara de alivio por poder escaparse de esa vergonzosa situación. Sin mucho más reparo, se acercó a Nozomi, abrazándola, despidiéndose de este modo de ella hasta más tarde.

La pelimorada se quedó mirando como se iba el autobús, no podía remediar sentirse insegura y que este sentimiento se mostrara en su rostro. Estaba preocupada por Eli.

Cuando el vehículo se alejó de su vista, no le quedó de otra que seguir con sus responsabilidades e ir a su universidad, sus clases comenzarían dentro de media hora.

En el trayecto no consiguió despegar sus pensamientos de la rubia, después de todo pasaría un día entero sola, en un lugar desconocido. Intentó dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones, debía confiar en ella, al fin y al cabo estaban hablando de Eli, aquella chica fuerte que aun cuando perdió la vista, continuó adelante con una sonrisa, dándole los mejores días de su vida como años atrás había conseguido. Ningún obstáculo podría con ella.

El campus de su facultad le daba la bienvenida después de meses de descanso. Con una sonrisa un tanto fingida saludó a sus compañeras, todas las personas que allí se encontraban le prestaban más atención de la que ella quería, dando a relucir una pequeña fama que había conseguido en su carrera por sus buenas notas y su indiscutible atractivo. Una cabellera negra consiguió que su semblante cambiara rápidamente a uno más sincero.

-Nozomi, es raro verte llegar tan tarde –saludó su compañera Nico, con quien compartía algunas asignaturas.

-Fui a despedirme de Elicchi, hoy tenía su primer día de clases.

-¿Al final entró en la carrera? Pensaba que estaría otro año practicando a leer con puntitos –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Estará bien?

-Nicocchi, no se llama "leer con puntitos", se llama braille –la contraria bufó- y segundo, Elicchi estará bien, se ha estado esforzando mucho estos dos años para poder estudiar sin problemas lo que ella quería.

-Aún me sorprende que se haya acostumbrado tan bien después de una perdida como esa –susurró por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que Nozomi la escuchara.

-Es una persona muy fuerte, lo sabes –su voz sonó con un tono de admiración.

-Aun cuando te conozco por tres años, tu sonrisa de enamorada me sigue dando nauseas –Nico comenzó a hacer un gesto agarrándose el estómago, agrandando de ese modo sus palabras.

-El sentimiento es mutuo –le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo no estoy enamorada.

-Pero las náuseas vienen igual, Nicocchi.

La pelinegra iba a protestar, pero como siempre, la victoria era de Nozomi, por lo que después de tartamudear un poco, buscando un contraataque, se rindió.

-Eres insufrible.

De ese modo se fueron acercando hasta sus respectivas clases, en un punto se separaron, quedando en encontrarse de nuevo a la hora del almuerzo.

Habían pasado dos clases que en cierta forma motivaron a Nozomi por el hecho de ser temario nuevo, la ilusionaba y apasionaba aprender cosas nuevas sobre aquella profesión que esperaba desempeñar algún día, pero cuando tenía un momento para pensar en algo que no fuesen las clases o las asignaturas, sus pensamientos iban directamente a su rubia, preguntándose constantemente como estaría y si necesitaría su ayuda.

-Parece que yo dependa de Elicchi aun cuando la que tiene dificultades es ella –susurró mientras jugaba con uno de sus bolígrafos, dándole vueltas, esperando a que viniera la última profesora antes de la hora del almuerzo.

La clase prosiguió con unas pequeñas preguntas de la profesora, buscando que sus alumnos reflexionasen sobre ciertos temas y de este modo se culturizasen en la empatía, el razonamiento y sus propios principios, los cuales decía ser muy importantes para el trabajo que próximamente desarrollarian. Los suspiros de Nozomi inundaron la clase durante todo el tiempo que esta duró.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, se acercó a la cafetería del campus que solía frecuentar con Nico, siendo esta la más cercana a ambas facultades. Una vez allí, se encontró con la pelinegra, quien bebía un humeante café.

-Tu clase pareció terminar antes de tiempo, Nicocchi –Nozomi se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Y la tuya más tarde –dejó su bebida en su respectiva taza, removiéndola con una pequeña cucharita de plástico, por los gestos de Nico, parecía que se había quemado- ¿Pedirás lo de siempre? –cuestionó.

-Quizás… -colocó uno de sus dedos en su mentón, dándole un aire misterioso- ¿Nicocchi me recomienda algo para tomar? –su voz salía muy dulce.

-Sólo pídete lo de siempre y deja de jugar, hoy estás más inaguantable que de costumbre.

-Ara, Nicocchi, hemos estado casi un mes sin vernos ¿acaso no me has echado de menos? –acercó uno de sus dedos a la mejilla de Nico, picándola.

-Ni un poco –de un manotazo la apartó.

-Eres una amargada –hizo un mohín.

-Y tú demasiado despreocupada –suspiró resignada.

-Despreocupada… eh…

Los pensamientos de Nozomi volvieron a Eli, tenía unas ganas insanas de llamarla y preguntarle como estaba, incluso había llegado al punto de plantearse en ir a su universidad a ver como estaba, después de todo, si se escondía bien, no se daría cuenta de que había ido.

Ahora el suspiro venía de parte de la pelimorada, esto alertó a Nico.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? –parecía un poco preocupada, aun en la situación de Nozomi, no era muy común verla así.

-¿Nicocchi intenta decir algo sobre mi rostro? –su tono burlón no salió tan bien como había querido, por otra parte, no podía esconder plenamente sus emociones de Nico, era algo que sabía de antemano, pero aun así quería intentar que el tema no fuera en la dirección que parecía tomar.

-Nozomi, hablo en serio –le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café- pareces preocupada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Nico esperaba que la contraria hablara, pero esta estaba sumergida en un laberinto de ideas y pensamientos negativos. Finalmente se resintió y optó por hablar.

-Estoy preocupada por Elicchi –desvió su mirada.

-¿Pasó algo? –a Nozomi le desconcertó ver un pequeño temblor por parte de Nico, pero prefirió dejarlo estar.

-Tranquila Nicocchi, no es eso –jugó un poco con sus dedos, se sentía avergonzada por su actitud, parecía una novia sobreprotectora- Es por el primer día de clases –intentó no decir mucho más, no se sentía a gusto haciéndolo, pero Nico pareció entender lo que sucedía con esa simple explicación.

La pelinegra volvió a suspirar, sentía que con ese aire que expulsaba se quitaba un peso de encima, por un momento creía que había vuelto a ocurrirle algo a Eli.

-Nozomi, tú misma me lo dijiste –de nuevo bebió del café, ahora más relajada- Eli es fuerte, estará bien, si le ocurre algo, sabes que te llamará.

La pelimorada metió una de sus manos en sus bolsillos, apretando el móvil fuertemente, como si este fuese la única conexión que tenía con Eli. Lo sacó de su refugio para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna llamada perdida de la rubia, pero en efecto, no había nada.

No queriendo continuar con el tema, Nozomi comenzó a hablar de sus primeras clases, preguntándole en el proceso por las suyas. Nico le siguió el juego, sabía que con sus palabras había hecho entrar en razón a la mayor aunque fuera un poco, por lo que no vio necesario seguir con el tema.

-Sin duda, los tres años más largos de mi vida –decía resignada la pelinegra después de haber sido objeto de burla por parte de su compañera.

-Nicocchi, no sabía que me apreciaras tanto –su rostro era tan inocente que conseguía sacar de quicio a la otra.

-Nozomi… serás… -bufó

-Tres años… -la portadora de aquellas esmeraldas había dejado de lado su burla, cambiando el ambiente a uno más melancólico- Realmente ha sido ya bastante tiempo de conocernos.

-No me lo restriegues.

-Eso me hace pensar en que dentro de poco cumpliré cinco años con Elicchi –sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, no pretendía decir eso en voz alta, pero simplemente salió.

-Eso es aún más tiempo de conocerse –señaló lo obvio- ¿Cómo lo vais a celebrar? –intentó preguntar, pero se notaba incomoda e inquieta.

-Quien sabe, realmente no hemos planificado nada –su imaginación comenzó a volar- Quizás vayamos a comer fuera y a dar una vuelta –se recargó en su silla pensativa- Aunque también suena bien el prepararle algo de comer y quedarnos toda la tarde juntas en casa –sonrió de una forma un poco tonta- Me gustaría ver ese rostro tan infantil que pone cuando le preparo algún postre con chocolate –rió ligeramente.

-Realmente son la pareja perfecta –dijo sin mucho ánimo, jugando con lo poco que le quedaba de café. Nozomi solo rió, no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

-¿Tú crees? –volvió a reír.

-En cualquier caso, Nozomi, tengo que pedirte un favor –el tono de voz asustó a la pelimorada, de repente Nico se había puesto excesivamente seria, la miraba muy decidida, como si le fuera a rebelar la solución a todos sus problemas.

-¿Nicocchi? –preguntó aturdida, casi asustada.

-Escucha bien, Nozomi –tomo aire, todo el ambiente se estaba tensando- Es sobre Eli –al escuchar el nombre de su rubia, la pelimorada dirigió toda su atención hacia lo que fuera a decir su amiga, dejando de oír todo lo que la rodeaba, poniéndose un poco seria también, pero principalmente, insegura y confusa- Bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejes sola a Eli ese día, en ningún momento.

Aquello descolocó aún más a Nozomi, ¿qué quería decir? No lo comprendía, de por si era extraño que su postura fuera tan firme y decidida, pero el hecho de que le pidiera algo tan absurdo como eso, sólo la hacía sospechar, pero ni si quiera sabía de qué.

-Nicocchi ¿qué…? –no conseguía formular ninguna pregunta, ¿acaso algo de todo eso tenía sentido?- ¿Estás bien?

-Nozomi, prométemelo –Nico se acercó más a la mesa para quedar frente a la pelimorada- Prométeme que no dejarás sola a Eli en todo ese día.

-Yo… -ni si quiera sabía que decir- no la voy a dejar sola, es nuestro aniversario después de todo.

Nico suspiró aliviada, su postura volvió a ser una más cercana a su personalidad habitual, despreocupada y enfadada. Pero ese cambio no ayudó a que Nozomi se calmara, quería preguntar muchas cosas pero al mismo no sabía muy bien el qué. A los pocos minutos Nico se despidió de ella para continuar con sus clases, a la pelimorada no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo.

Los pensamientos de aquella mañana sobre el bienestar de Eli fueron cambiados por las palabras de Nico.

Una vez terminaron las clases se fue a la parada donde debería estar Eli, cuando llegó no había nadie, por lo que prefirió esperar a que viniera. A los minutos el vehículo apareció, calmando en el proceso el acelerado corazón de la pelimorada al poder ver de vuelta a quien era su persona más importante.

-Elicchi, estoy por aquí –le habló con una alegría renovada.

-Nozomi –la llamó, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, una vez notó su inconfundible contacto, la abrazó tiernamente, apoyando la cabeza de la pelimorada en su cuello –Ha sido un día estupendo, pero sin duda ahora acaba de mejorar –estrechó su abrazo.

-Mou~ Elicchi, estamos en público –se sonrojó un poco al verse expuesta.

-¿Ah, sí? No lo veía –se rió.

-¿Luego soy yo la cruel? –se alejó un poco del abrazo, tomándola de la mano para comenzar a caminar hasta su departamento.

-A veces está bien reírse de las desgracias de una misma –contestó con calma y un aire burlón, consiguiendo un apretón por parte de Nozomi, a lo que soltó un leve quejido.

En el trayecto, Eli fue la que más habló. Le iba contando a su pareja como había ido el día, la gente que había conocido y ayudado, las pocas asignaturas que había dado, los profesores que le habían tocado, según iba contando cada detalle, la emoción no abandonaba su voz, parecía una niña pequeña después de su primer día de clases.

Aunque en cierta forma había sido así, Eli había estado deseando poder asistir a clases de nuevo, pero comprendía su situación, necesitaba conocimientos previos para poder aventurarse a una carrera, y más a una como la que ella quería. Nozomi por su lado también le comentó algunas cosas, entre ellas, le dio saludos de parte de Nico, lo cual alegró a la rubia, hacía bastante que no se veían.

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, acomodándose lo más posibles después de aquel día tan ajetreado. Nozomi preparó la cena y entre risas y coqueteos, se la terminaron.

-Ya queda poco… -comentó Eli una vez se tumbaron juntas en la cama, descansando.

-¿Para qué cosa? –preguntó dudosa Nozomi por el comentario incompleto.

-Para que hagamos cinco años juntas –la alegría en sus palabras no se podía disimular.

-Tienes razón, Elicchi –la pelimorada se acurrucó en el fuerte cuerpo de Eli- Pero eso no es ni un cuarto de lo que tengo pensado permanecer contigo –le susurró tiernamente muy cerca de su rostro, acelerando el corazón de ambas por aquellas palabras.

Eli sonrió tanto por el contacto de sus cuerpos como por aquella frase tan bonita que había salido de los labios del amor de su vida, se sentía como en un sueño del que esperaba no despertar nunca. Sin más preámbulos, acercó una de sus manos al cabello de Nozomi, acercando con cuidado sus rostros para finalmente, darse un tierno beso que expresaba todos los sentimientos de cada una. Este era uno de esos momentos que ambas compartían y se sentían completamente expuestas, pero no era algo que les incomodara, al contrario, se sentían plenas de poder formar parte de algo así, de sentirse tan cercana a alguien que sabían sin ninguna duda, era la persona indicada.

Otro beso unió sus labios, pero no había nada lujurioso en aquel acto, sólo jugaban con los labios de cada una, haciéndose pequeñas burlas al alejarse de la otra o al momento de besarse, lamer levemente a la contraria, sorprendiéndola. Estuvieron un rato jugando de ese modo, inundando la habitación de pequeñas risas, quejidos y juramentos de amor eterno.

Los días fueron avanzando, Nozomi fue viendo y comprendiendo que la universidad de Eli realmente disponía de todas las medidas necesarias para que no tuviera que preocuparse. Nico siguió actuando un poco extraño, pero poco le importaba, cada vez quedaban menos días para su aniversario con Eli y tenía ya todo planeado para que ambas pasaran un estupendo día juntas.

-Música… lista –susurraba para si misma la pelimorada, se encontraba haciendo inventario de todo lo necesario para ese día- creo recordar que este era su incienso favorito –continuaba con su labor mientras miraba detenidamente una cajita alargada.

Nozomi había salido antes de tiempo ese día de sus clases para poder preparar todo, aún quedaban unas horas para que Eli llegara.

No tenía mucho sentido hacer una gran decoración del lugar si la rubia no podría apreciarlo con la mirada, por lo que optó por algo más intuitivo, buscando explotar sus otros sentidos intactos, sobretodo, el del gusto.

-Esto huele realmente bien… aunque esté mal que lo diga yo –rió levemente.

En una esquina tenía algunas de las películas que veían juntas apiladas para después de la cena, aun cuando Eli no podía apreciarlas visualmente, le seguía gustando escucharlas. Para más tarde, una vez hubieran cenado, tomado el grandioso postre que le tenía preparado y visto algunas películas, las esperaba un relajante baño de burbujas que tenía preparado especialmente para la ocasión, con algunas lociones y burbujeantes geles para terminar una bonita y romántica velada.

-Sin duda lo estaré esperando… -volvía a decirse a si misma, dejando algunos de los productos cerca de la bañera que compartían.

En la comida también se había esmerado, comprando productos de alta calidad para lo que se avecinaba, una celebración muy especial.

Una vez dada la hora fue en busca de Eli, comprobando por última vez que estaba todo preparado, salió de su departamento.

-¡Elicchi!- la llamó una vez la vio en la parada esperándola.

-Nozomi, ¿hoy saliste más tarde de tus clases?

-Así es –mintió- perdón por hacerte esperar –sin previo aviso, la besó en la mejilla, juntando sus manos para comenzar a caminar.

Cuando finalmente comenzaron el rumbo, Eli se acercó aún más a Nozomi, enredando sus brazos. Hoy era un día especial.

-Elicchi, feliz aniversario –apretó su agarre, consiguiendo que la otra hiciera lo mismo.

-Mm… -afirmó un poco apenada- feliz aniversario, Nozomi.

La sonrisa que compartían ambas era indescriptible, reflejaba todos los sentimientos que habían compartido durante su noviazgo, rememorando aquellos bellos recuerdos. El como habían llegado a lo que actualmente eran.

-Te tengo una sorpresa esperando en casa, Elicchi –canturreó.

-¿Por eso llegaste tarde?

-Ara, he sido descubierta –rió, deleitando los oídos de la rubia con aquella bella voz.

-Espero que no tengas problemas por saltarte clases –aquel lado que durante su adolescencia la caracterizó hasta el punto de ganarse un club de fans en la preparatoria volvía a salir.

-No te preocupes, lo tenía todo planeado.

-Por alguna razón, eso no consigue para nada que me calme –se burló un poco- Tus planes a veces pueden llegar a ser un poco… -ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia los lados.

-¿Estupendos?

-Más bien, pervertidos –Nozomi sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces quizás Elicchi no acabe _complacida_ con mi sorpresa –de nuevo su lado burlón, buscando darle un doble sentido a sus palabras, pero eso era algo que la rubia amaba de ella.

-Estoy empezando a dudar de ir a dormir a casa esta noche… -le siguió la broma.

-Mou~ Elicchi –hizo un mohín- imagino que entonces cierta rusa se quedará sin probar mi pastel de chocolate~.

-¿¡Pastel de chocolate!? –su lado infantil había salido a flote- ¿Con extra de chocolate? –preguntó como una niña pequeña.

-Con extra de chocolate –afirmó.

-Estoy deseando llegar a nuestra casa –casi podía verse sus ojos iluminarse detrás de esas oscuras gafas.

Al llegar a su departamento, Eli se acomodó un poco, posteriormente fue guiada por Nozomi a la mesa, olisqueando el ambiente, notando el hambre apoderarse de ella por aquel exquisito olor que desprendía la cocina. La cena fue servida sin mucha demora, después de todo, el haber preparado todo aquello también le dio apetito a la pelimorada.

Conversaron amenamente, hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Rememoraron algunos recuerdos de cuando comenzaron a salir, como la torpeza de Eli o las inseguridades de Nozomi, obviando el extraño accidente de la visión de Eli, sólo recordando lo que habían disfrutado las dos juntas, el como habían evolucionado las dos juntas en lo personal, al lado de la otra.

-Haces el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo, Nozomi –halagaba excesivamente la rubia a su cocinera, disfrutando de cada trocito de postre que se metía en la boca. La pelimorada por otro lado, disfrutaba completamente de las emociones que sacaba a su novia con su comida.

-Sólo dices eso porque le pongo extra de chocolate para ti, Elicchi~ -se rió levemente.

-Los detalles son lo de menos –hablaba esta vez la rusa con la boca llena, metiéndose otro trozo sin haber tragado el anterior.

Sin duda todo era perfecto, el ambiente, la conversación, la compañía, absolutamente todo.

Cuando Eli se comió tres trozos de pastel y pidió el cuarto, Nozomi tuvo que pararla para que no se pusiera mala de comer tanto postre, de modo que a regañadientes, la rubia aceptó a tomar mañana lo que sobraba, argumentando en su defensa que no estaría tan delicioso al día siguiente, pero ni con esas hacía retroceder a Nozomi.

-¿Cuál de estas películas prefieres, Elicchi? –fue cogiéndolas para leer los nombres en voz alta- ¿Un musical tal vez?

-¿Qué es aquello que huele? -la pelimorada desvió su atención a lo que comentaba su pareja.

-¿El incienso?

-¿Es de vainilla? –preguntó algo seria.

-¿No te gusta?

-No mucho –al responder, Eli se tapó las fosas nasales, ventilándose con la otra mano. Esto descolocó un poco a la pelimorada, ya que estaba bastante segura de que era su olor favorito.

-¿Prefieres de otro tipo? –se acercó a la cajita donde guardaban las velas y los inciensos- Tenemos de menta también –lo sacó, comprobando que estaba en buen estado.

-¿No tenemos de lavanda?

-Se acabó la semana pasada ¿no te acuerdas? –de todos modos, buscó por si había algún palito de incienso suelto- Se acabó cuando terminamos de ver aquella serie tan larga –siguió buscando- No, no queda nada. –suspiró un poco desilusionada, quería tenerlo todo perfecto para el día de hoy.

-¿Podrías comprar? –aquello descolocó un poco a Nozomi.

-¿A esta hora? –se asomó por la ventana, estaba todo oscuro- ¿No es un poco tarde?

-Quizás… es sólo que… -se removió en su lugar.

-Está bien, podemos salir un momento –se acercó hasta Eli, tomándola de las manos para que se quedara quieta, acariciándolas en el proceso.

La rubia parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo conseguía, abría la boca y la cerraba continuamente. Nozomi no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, se notaba extraña.

-¿Podrías…? –formuló al fin una frase- ¿…Ir tu sola? Me encuentro algo cansada.

Aquél comentario no extrañó a la pelimorada, aunque sí el nerviosismo con el que lo decía, Eli sabía que no había ningún problema en que fuera Nozomi sola, el lugar donde compraban el incienso estaba a dos minutos de allí.

No quiso darle muchas más vueltas, estaba deseando ver la película con su rubia y seguir con su estupenda velada juntas, si para eso tenía que salir a la calle unos minutos y complacer a Eli con su capricho, gustosa lo haría.

-Está bien Elicchi, no tardaré en venir, ¿vale? –con una calmada voz y un rápido movimiento, besó en los labios a su novia. Aquello siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a ambas.

-Gracias… -de nuevo aquella voz nerviosa.

Al despedirse de Eli se le quedó un mal sabor de boca, pero lo mejor era no darle más vueltas y hacer el recado rápido. Una vez llegó a la tienda no tardó en interceptar el incienso de lavanda, se acercó a la caja registradora y lo pagó. Iba de camino a su departamento cuando unas palabras la taladraron sin ningún reparo, como si se hubiera sentenciado, casi se le caía el incienso al detenerse en seco.

"_Bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejes sola a Eli ese día, en ningún momento."_

Eran las palabras de Nico, no entendía porque, pero un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, cargándola con un gran peso en su espalda.

-Nicocchi debería dejar de bromear con esas cosas… -intentó sonreír, acabando en un gesto torcido, intentando convencerse de lo insignificante que eran esas palabras.

Pero entonces ¿qué era esa terrible sensación?

No era el momento ni el lugar de martirizarse con algo así, debía llegar a casa y rápido.

Finalmente, en su departamento, tardó en abrir la puerta al enredarse sus llaves con sus propias manos, era como si algo horrible se encontrase al otro lado, era una sensación tan desagradable que no recordaba nunca haberla sentido. Todo su bello se erizaba, su pulso se descontrolaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Ni si quiera sabía que tipo de expresión estaba haciendo, no tenía control sobre si misma.

-Elicchi… -suspiró de alivio al encontrar a su rubia sentada en el sillón, dispuesta a ver la película, con una sonrisa.

-Nozomi, te estaba esperando –la saludó con una de sus manos despreocupadamente.

Realmente no había pasado nada, pero entonces, ¿qué era toda esa desagradable sensación? Parecía un mal augurio.

-Creo que me decanto más por el musical, ¿cómo decías que se llamaba? –la pelimorada se fue acercando a Eli, abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda.

-Encenderé el incienso –comentó muy cerca dela rubia, tenía la necesidad de no separarse de ella, de sentir que estaban juntas- Luego pondré la película –ignoró su comentario anterior- Hoy cumpliré todos tus caprichos, Elicchi~.

-Lo estaré esperando –le volvió a sonreír, juntando firmemente sus brazos.

Dirigió a Nozomi delante del sofá, con movimientos torpes le indicó que se sentara en su piernas, de esa forma la abrazó más fuerte, acunándola en su pecho prácticamente.

Se mantuvieron así por un rato, hasta que la pelimorada se vio renovada, todo aquel malestar ya no estaba. Encendió el incienso y puso la película, disfrutándola juntas por igual. Algunas escenas, Nozomi se las explicaba o describía con gusto, metiendo de ese modo a Eli más en la historia, aunque de por si, con su intuición y escuchando lo que ocurría se solía enterar bastante bien de los acontecimientos.

-Te tengo una última sorpresa preparada, Elicchi –le picó una de las mejillas, la rubia por su parte la abrazaba con uno de sus brazos, poniendo la cabeza de su pareja en su hombro.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó con interés.

-Ahora verás –se levantó enérgicamente de su cómoda posición.

Una vez de pie, le indicó con un leve apretón y tirón de la mano a Eli que se levantara para guiarla hacia su próximo destino, pero la rubia no parecía percatarse de su acción. Siguió así por un rato más, comenzando a preocuparse de que no le hiciera caso. Pero no era solo por eso, por alguna razón, Eli parecía triste, un poco apenada, desanimada y dirigiendo su cabeza a otro lado, como si no quisiera mirarla, aunque de por si no pudiera.

-¿Elicchi? –preguntó, sintiendo como aquel malestar que sintió en la puerta volvía a ella, inquietándola de sobremanera.

-Lo siento, Nozomi… -rompió el agarre que mantenían, poniendo ambas manos en el sofá.- Por alguna razón… no puedo levantarme –el rostro de Nozomi se fue contrayendo a una expresión de espanto- Mis piernas no me responden –terminó de decir, causándole un sentimiento a Nozomi tan abrumador como una sentencia de muerte.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, sólo un pensamiento se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

* * *

**Sí, tengo una historia comenzada a la que le queda poco para acabar y no debería comenzar otra, o eso pienso yo al menos, pero no me podía resistir, me moría de ganas de escribir esto, como comenté en el otro fanfic, no me gusta como está quedando, eso hace que me cueste mucho escribirlo.**

**Ahora, sobre esta historia, tengo pensado que sea la mejor de las que he hecho, que realmente no es muy difícil, pero se podría decir que es como mi meta, a parte de disfrutarla y que los lectores la disfruten.**

**Gracias a las personas que llegaron hasta aquí, se viene un drama potente.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**.**

**.**

**\- Capítulo 2 -**

**.**

Nozomi y Eli se encontraban en el hospital, en una de las consultas de los médicos. Desde que la rubia había perdido inesperadamente la habilidad de caminar en aquella noche, fueron rápidamente a urgencias desconociendo que ocurría, cuando llegaron, le hicieron diferentes pruebas, buscando alguna causa de aquel extraño suceso. Una vez Nozomi acomodó la silla de ruedas de Eli y se sentó, el médico se levantó con algunas radiografías e informes, exponiéndolos en una pizarra, colgando de unas pinzas.

-Hemos encontrado la causa de la lesión –señaló una zona de la radiografía- esto que aquí se muestra, es la columna vertebral de Ayase-san –rodeó una parte que parecía estar bastante dañada- aquí se encuentran las vértebras lumbares, como pueden comprobar, hay una gran diferencia con las otras zonas –paso el dedo por toda la columna, mostrando todas las vértebras.

\- Pero eso… -Nozomi parecía atónita, sabía la importancia de aquella parte del cuerpo.

-A lo que quiero llegar con esta explicación, es que no es una simple lesión, se trata de algo más importante –miró fijamente a ambas mujeres, por algún casual, se veía incómodo e incluso molesto- la gravedad es tanta que dudo pueda volver a caminar.

Aquella noticia golpeó fuertemente a Nozomi, sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en Eli, no quería transmitirle miedo, tristeza e inseguridad, pero en aquella situación le era imposible reprimir aquellas emociones. Por otro lado, la rubia se encontraba neutra, como si la noticia no le hubiera venido desprevenida. Nozomi se iba a acercar a abrazar a su pareja, pero fue interrumpida por el médico.

-Señorita Ayase, me gustaría que me explicase como creé que se ha podido causar esta lesión –fue quitando las radiografías para dejarlas en su mesa.

-Pensaba que se lo había detallado suficientemente bien en la otra ocasión, doctor –Eli mantenía su voz firme.

-No es que dude de usted, pero como comprenderá, esto no es cualquier cosa.

-Está bien –suspiró- no estoy del todo segura, pero la única razón que se me ocurre es la caída que tuve ese día en la universidad –se cruzó de brazos- fue un poco fuerte, noté molestia en la espalda después del golpe, pero no le di mucha importancia.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar. Nozomi intentaba organizar sus pensamientos, pero su cabeza iba demasiado rápido procesando toda la situación. Por otro lado, el médico miraba fijamente a la rubia, escaneándola, como si buscara algo que la delatara.

-Señorita Tojo –se dirigió esta vez a la pelimorada, quien reaccionó precipitadamente al escuchar su nombre-. ¿Le importaría dejarme a solas un momento con la señorita Ayase? –intentó pedir amablemente, pero su voz salió áspera y exigente.

Por un momento no supo que responder, no se esperaba una pregunta así, pero no quiso poner ninguna pega, así que sólo se acercó a Eli para darle un beso en la nuca e ir hacia la puerta.

-Te espero fuera –y de este modo salió de la consulta.

La puerta hizo un estridente sonido, al instante el médico pareció destensarse, relajando los hombros y acariciándose la sien.

-Señorita Ayase, llevo ejerciendo en esta profesión veinte años – la miró fijamente con una expresión bastante afligida- como veterano, debo decirle que nunca había visto un caso como este, es más, diría que es irreal.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Según su versión, el golpe fue el desencadenante de que ahora se encuentre en silla de ruedas –se colocó unas gafas y recogió de nuevo las radiografías- entiendo que no vea las imágenes por su discapacidad visual, pero le puedo asegurar que las vértebras lumbares las tiene destruidas –Eli se mantuvo en silencio- a lo que quiero llegar es que es imposible que con este tipo de lesión, hubiera podido llegar a casa caminando sin ningún problema, pasara una bonita tarde en compañía de su pareja y a la noche, dejara de caminar sin más –esperó unos segundos por una respuesta, pero la rubia parecía no querer cooperar- sin contar que cuando llegaron, a excepción de la señorita Tojo, usted se encontraba completamente normal, sin ningún dolor en especial, sólo una pequeña molestia en la espalda. Por experiencias de otras personas a las que he tratado, sé el dolor que causa esto, incluso cuando pasan horas de producirse la rotura, las personas aún están llorando desconsoladamente por el dolor.

-Ciertamente usted sabe más de esto, pero no recuerdo ningún golpe más que pueda explicar este accidente, no sabría que decirle.

El silencio cada vez era más agobiante, por parte de Eli no había cambio su semblante. El médico parecía en un apuro, llevaba mirando indirectamente unos papeles que estaban a la otra punta del escritorio, debatiéndose si cogerlos y sacar el tema o mejor dejarlo estar. Respiró profundamente, acabó optando por la primera opción.

-Sabe, Ayase-san –alargó uno de sus brazos, recogiendo los papeles- en mis años como doctor, no sólo he visto lesiones de este estilo, si no muchas otras, incluso más graves que estas -carraspeó- accidentes de coche, torpezas en las escaleras, accidentes laborales… pero aparte de estos, también son habituales otros… -la expresión de Eli por una vez cambió, fruncía el ceño, sus facciones se encontraban serias y rígidas, como si estuviera muy molesta- sólo quiero decirle, que aquí en el hospital tenemos algunos protocolos para socorrer a las víctimas de violencia domésti…

-Creo que sé a donde quiere llegar y le pido que se detenga –la voz salió tan fría que el pobre hombre pareció comenzar a titubear- agradezco que el hospital tenga ese tipo de ayudas, pero no es mi caso, Nozomi no me pondría nunca una mano encima –con cada palabra el médico se iba arrepintiendo de sus acciones, casi sentía que tenía que rogar por su vida a causa de su insolencia.

-Lamento si me he adelantado a los acontecimientos –le salió un hilillo de voz- le quisiera explicar el por qué he llegado a esta conclusión –sacó fuerzas- seré franco. Como le he explicado antes, su lesión no tiene ningún sentido ni médica ni lógicamente, es un total disparate que usted hubiera podido hacer vida normal durante tantas horas con algo así.

-Actualmente eso da igual, ahora lo que más me interesa es que me dé el reporte médico para poder acudir a la universidad la próxima semana y continuar con mi vida, como he hecho hasta ahora –la molestia se transformó en calma, esto consiguió altear un poco al hombre.

-Ayase-san, ¿¡comprende en la situación en la que se encuentra!? –alzó un poco más la voz-. ¡No solo acaba de perder la movilidad de las piernas, tampoco puede ver! –se levantó de su asiento, golpeando con la palma de sus manos la mesa-. ¡Esto no es ninguna tontería, necesita ayuda!

-No se preocupe por eso, saldré adelante –se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas- mientras tenga a Nozomi a mi lado, nada más me importa –susurró, consiguiendo que la otra persona no la escuchara.

El señor quería discrepar, intentar que la joven entrara en razón, pero durante toda la conversación que habían mantenido a solas, no había logrado torcer la postura de la rubia ni un poco. Dirigió su mirada a los papeles que contenían los procedimientos a seguir para los casos de agresión doméstica, ¿quizás se había equivocado?

No estaba seguro, pero no serviría de nada insistir.

-Espero que así sea, en cualquier caso, llamaré a su pareja para que puedan irse ya, no se preocupe por los papeles, mañana mismo los recibirá en su domicilio –se acercó a la puerta, encontrándose a la pelimorada al otro lado.

Ambas se fueron a su hogar, al principio Eli intentó crear algo de conversación, pero Nozomi se encontraba muy distraída, por lo que no consiguió gran cosa.

El primer día fue duro, la mayor no sabía que hacer, se sentía inútil por bloquearse cuando Eli le pedía ayuda con alguna cosa, pero sólo le duró un día, al siguiente, sus fuerzas se renovaron, sintió su fortaleza crecer al ver el como Eli seguía avanzando, ella no quería quedarse detrás, si no permanecer a su lado. Acomodaron algunas zonas para que la rubia pudiera valerse por si misma, por suerte, las puertas eran lo suficiente anchas como para que la silla de ruedas pasara sin mucho problema, por otro lado, movieron y quitaron muebles para crear más espacio.

Nozomi y Eli estuvieron un par de días sin ir a clase, acostumbrándose a lo que venía y permaneciendo juntas. En este momento se necesitaban más que nunca.

Algunas noches a la mayor se le dificultaba el dormir, las palabras de Nico le taladraban la cabeza, haciéndose un hueco demasiado grande en sus pensamientos como para poder dejarlo de lado, sentía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero no había tenido aun la ocasión. Había otra cosa que la incomodaba, el como estaba llevando Eli la situación.

Cualquiera diría que esto marcaría su vida, la gente se deprimiría, no sabrían afrontarlo, dudarían y se machacarían con lo sucedido continuamente, lamentándose. Pero no era el caso, ni si quiera se acercaba. Eli lo estaba digiriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, a veces parecía estar incluso complacida, no era para nada la reacción que se esperaría de alguien que ha perdido tanto. Nozomi, una vez le dio varias vueltas, se dio cuenta de que esa no era la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de su vista, tampoco le dio una gran importancia, sólo permanecía constantemente junto a la pelimorada, preocupándose por ella, dándole muestras de cariño y agradeciéndole a la mayor por permanecer a su lado, pero ni un ápice de tristeza por su pérdida.

Pasaron un par de días más, el departamento estaba listo para que Eli no tuviera mayores problemas si se quedaba sola, por lo que comenzaron a asistir ya a sus clases.

Nozomi acompañó a la menor como de costumbre a su parada, esta última, como tenía fuerza en los brazos, no solía necesitar de ayuda externa para moverse, pero la pelimorada siempre insistía en ayudarla, entre otras cosas, para que no se chocara.

-Esta es la calle que lleva a la parada, sé como llegar yo sola –protestaba la rubia.

-Elicchi, por favor, la carretera está a unos metros, no rechistes más –resopló por lo cabezota que podía ser a veces su novia.

-Vas a llegar tarde –intentó su último recurso.

-Y tú sana –sonrió de lado.

Eli bufó, sabía que la pelimorada tenía razón, el que no tuviera bien la vista le dificultaba el moverse con la silla de ruedas, aunque por un lado tuviera una gran intuición, equilibrio y afinidad auditiva, no debía arriesgarse.

Cuando entregaron a la universidad de Eli los informes donde se detallaba su nueva lesión, no tardaron en actuar, otorgándole un tutor a la rubia para ayudarla a llegar al campus y a sus clases.

-Yo me encargó, gracias por traerla hasta aquí –habló el joven, para subirla al autobús por una rampilla.

-Elicchi, vendré a por ti cuando llegues a la parada –la abrazó por detrás- ten cuidado.

-Estaré bien, nos vemos más tarde –besó una de las manos de Nozomi.

La mayor, una vez se separaron, se fue camino a sus clases. Intentó buscar a Nico con la mirada por las zonas verdes del campus universitario en el trayecto, pero no consiguió dar con ella, en cambio, una gran cantidad de miradas se posaban en ella.

-Las noticias se divulgan rápido… -comentó un poco resignada.

Algunas personas la miraban con pena o compasión, ya no reflejaban sólo aquella admiración casi infantil de su día a día. Supuso que algún profesor se habría pasado de la lengua sobre el accidente de Eli, eran los únicos que se habían enterado de primera mano por Nozomi gracias a sus justificantes por las faltas de aquellos días.

Acabó llegando a clase, más tarde buscaría a Nico, dudaba que hubiera faltado, aunque se tratara de una joven problemática y perezosa con el tema de los estudios, se los solía tomar bastante en serio. Nozomi escaneó con sus bellos orbes verdes la clase, se notaba a leguas que las personas querían preguntarle, no sabía si por preocupación o por simple curiosidad, pero se ponían nerviosas o se acobardaban una vez se acercaban a ella.

La intromisión de la profesora calmó el pesado ambiente, comenzando con la clase. La pelimorada consiguió distraerse durante esas horas de pensar en cosas innecesarias, era el momento de relajar un poco sus inquietudes.

La mayor inició de nuevo su búsqueda cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, al principio se asomó en la cafetería donde solían estar a esas horas, pero no había rastro de la pelinegra, así que ya un poco molesta, decidió recorrerse el campus, no le importaba no comer nada en ese descanso.

-Ya te he dicho que no deberías estar aquí, no me hagas volver a repetirlo –aquella voz aniñada pero autoritaria hizo detenerse en seco a Nozomi, agudizó el oído para ver si podía encontrar de donde provenía, estaba bastante segura de que se trataba de Nico, su voz era bastante particular.

-Eso mismo podría decirte yo, todo esto es una locura –resopló.

Nozomi no distinguió a la última persona, temía interrumpir algo importante, por lo que se acercó lo justo hacia donde se encontraban ambas personas, escondiéndose como podía en uno de los árboles de aquella verde zona, junto a algunos frondosos arbustos.

Se asomó, encontrándose a esa pequeña chica de cabellera negra sujeta en dos coletas altas, una a cada lado y rojizos ojos. Su sorpresa fue inminente al ver a su acompañante, una delicada chica pelirroja de unos filosos orbes violetas, bien se podría comparar a una modelo sin necesidad de exagerar.

-Nico-chan, por favor, deja ya todo este tema y volvamos –el tono molesto que utilizó anteriormente fue cambiado por uno más suplicante, acercando una de sus manos a la contraria, pretendiendo cogerla.

-No he terminado y lo sabes, no voy a tirar la toalla ahora –de mala manera, rompió el contacto que la pelirroja intentaba crear.

-Se están comenzando a dar cuenta de tu ausencia, no puedo seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo yo sola –bufó- sabes que ya no tiene sentido seguir con esta locura.

-¡Pero es nuestra culpa, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! –se exaltó la pelinegra, haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos.

-Te das cuenta… -tembló levemente- …del problema en el que te estás metiendo por un mísero capricho… -se mordió el labio.

-¡No es ningún capricho!

-Nico-chan… -dio un par de pasos en su dirección, dudando de si abrazar a la pelinegra, pero al ver que no ponía resistencia esta vez, completó la acción- por favor, te lo suplico, vuelve conmigo…

-Maki-chan…

Nozomi no podía estar más sorprendida, no comprendía de que hablaban, pero Nico no era una persona muy afectiva, es más, era con lo que más se había metido para burlarse de ella en todo ese tiempo que habían sido amigas.

_¿Quizás aquella pelirroja era alguien importante para ella?_

Dudó de si acercarse o no, tenía que hablar sí o sí con la pelinegra y preguntarle sobre aquella extraña promesa que le pidió hacer, sentía un malestar enorme sólo de recordarla, como si hubiera fallado aquel día en lo más importante. Iba a dar un paso adelante, saliendo de los arbustos, pero unas resbaladizas lágrimas por el rostro de la pelirroja la detuvo.

-Nico-chan… te he extrañado –sollozó levemente.

La pelinegra iba a decir algo, cerró y abrió un par de veces su boca, pero se decantó por devolver el abrazo y hundir su rostro en el cuello de la más alta, estrujándola un poco fuerte.

Se mantuvieron así por un par de minutos, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra , demostrando todo su afecto a base de caricias en la espalda o en el cabello, pasando las manos tranquilamente por el cuerpo de la otra, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez y estaban comprobando que en efecto, la otra chica estaba a su lado. El silencio que las acompañaba fue roto en contadas veces por los sollozos de la pelirroja.

Nozomi comprendió que ahí no podía hacer nada, siempre podría hablar con Nico otro día, por lo que no una sonrisa un poco decaída se dio media vuelta.

-No es necesario que te vayas –una voz la hizo detenerse en seco, aguantando el oxígeno, se sentía completamente pillada- querías hablar con Nico-chan, ¿verdad?

-¿Nozomi? –preguntó extrañada la de menor estatura, separándose rápidamente de Maki con un sonrojo. Se acomodó sus ropas, estaban un poco arrugadas- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –su característico tono molesto.

No supo que contestar, por lo que optó por darle la vuelta al asunto, jugando un poco con ambas.

-Ara~ perdón por interrumpir –se llevó una mano a sus labios, cubriéndolos sutilmente- no sabía que Nicocchi tuviera a una persona especial. –se rió juguetonamente.

-Ella no… -intentó responder, estaba cada vez más avergonzada.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? –contestó tajante la pelirroja en su lugar, totalmente decidida.

-Vaya, que chica más interesante –se acercó a ambas, ya no se sentía todo tan tenso- es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi –se presentó.

-Lo sé –dijo secamente- Nishikino Maki –hizo un ademán de mano, no queriendo ningún contacto más cercano en su presentación.

-Muy bien, sí, ya se han presentado, ¿ahora qué es lo que querías, Nozomi?

La pelimorada iba a responderle con otra broma, pero Nico se encontraba un poco extraña, no le devolvía la mirada, sólo la posaba en la pelirroja o en el suelo, por otro lado, se veía incomoda, insegura y casi podía notar que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, sus labios se iban curvando hacia abajo. Esto último no la sorprendió tanto teniendo en cuenta el acontecimiento tan íntimo que había interrumpido.

-Imagino que… ya te habrás enterado de lo de Elicchi –su semblante se tornó triste mientras a las otras dos le había recorrido una desagradable sensación por toda la espalda al escuchar ese nombre, causándoles un escalofrío.

-Ha sido la comidilla de las clases estos días, no es algo que suela suceder –se rascó la nuca. La pelirroja se puso a jugar con su cabello –Tan de repente y... ya sabes…

Sin ninguna duda, el punto fuerte de Nico no era consolar a alguien, aunque la verdadera razón del porque Nozomi estaba allí no era para buscar un hombro en el que llorar. Maki, quien se veía era la más incómoda ahí, se acercó a la pelinegra, interrumpiendo la conversación de las mayores.

-Tengo que irme a mis clases –sujetó la mano de la pelinegra, acariciando delicadamente el reverso, debatiéndose si despedirse de otra forma o dejarlo así.

-No tienen que ser tan tímidas sólo porque esté aquí –sonrió inocentemente Nozomi.

-Yo… me voy, hablamos otro día, Nico-chan –no dijo más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –Por cierto Nozomi, me alegra volver a verte.

Aquello impactó un poco en la mayor.

-¿Volver a verme? –dijo en voz alta, no consiguiendo ninguna respuesta.

.

.

.

-Esa Nicocchi… -chasqueó la lengua molesta.

Cuando la pelirroja se fue y Nico se encontró sola con Nozomi, hizo todo lo posible por desaparecer, poniendo excusa tras excusa, como si supiera el tema que quería sacar la pelimorada, esquivándolo a toda costa. No le acabó quedando de otra que dejar que se fuera, amenazándola a la distancia con que a la próxima no se escaparía de ella.

Miró su reloj, no debía faltar mucho para que llegara Eli, por lo que aligeró el paso.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar ya como el joven que aquella mañana había ayudado a subir a Eli al autobús, esperaba con ella, hablando amenamente.

-¡Elicchi! –la llamó a unos cuantos metros aun, consiguiendo la atención de ambos.

-Parece que ya te vienen a buscar –sonrió el joven al ver como ambas chicas sonreían por el simple hecho de volver a estar juntas.

-¿Os hice esperar mucho? –se detuvo, recuperando un poco de aire.

-Para nada, hace apenas unos minutos que llegamos –el chico se alistó la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda mientras se despedía de ambas para irse- mañana volveré a pasar por la misma hora.

Ambas se quedaron solas, esperando a que se alejara un poco más el joven. Una vez lo perdieron de vista, Nozomi se acercó a abrazar a su rubia.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo? –la acunó un poco contra si.

-No ha habido ningún contratiempo, pero estoy un poco cansada, ¿te parece si vamos a casa? –con sus brazos correspondió la muestra de cariño de su pareja como pudo.

-Para eso deberías soltarme, Elicchi~ -bromeó, riéndose coquetamente.

-En ese caso, quizás pueda esperar un poco más hasta que vayamos –sonrieron ambas.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, Nozomi empujaba la silla de ruedas desde atrás mientras hablaban de como les había ido el día, aunque la que más habló fue Eli, explicándole lo bien preparado que estaba el centro para este tipo de situaciones, el apoyo que había conseguido de parte de los alumnos y el profesorado.

-Sopa de miso y pescado a la plancha está bien –respondió a la pregunta anterior de Nozomi- no tengo mucha hambre tampoco.

-En ese caso, miraré que estén todos los ingredientes y lo prepararé para… -las palabras de la pelimorada se vieron interrumpidas por algo que les cortaba el paso a su casa-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Eli sin saber a que se refería.

Nozomi se acercó, recogiendo un ramo de flores del suelo. Se veía bastante bien, no estaba muy desaliñado, casi podría decir que lo habían colocado delicadamente en el suelo, delante de su puerta.

-¿Lirios? –se extrañó, escaneándolos una vez más.

-Oh… -fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia.

-¿Quién habrá dejado esto aquí?

-¿Un fan de tu universidad? –se rió Eli-. ¿Quizás debería presentarme algún día allí?

Nozomi sonrió por su comentario. Miró donde había estado apoyado el ramo, encontrándose con una pequeña tarjetita, tenía forma de corazón, la leyó en voz alta.

-_"Esa es la sonrisa que echaba de menos ver" _–escaneó a la rubia, la cual seguía mirando al frente, sólo descansaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, apoyada en la silla- _"Ayase Eli" _–Dejó a un lado la tarjeta, acercándose a la chica- Elicchi, este ramo lo has mandado tú.

-¿De verdad? –estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener una carcajada-. ¿En qué te basas? –cada vez le costaba más.

-¡Elicchi! –la rubia no lo aguantó más y comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

-V-Vale… -se secó un par de lagrimas- son mías, me encargué de contactar para que las mandaran, con un poco de ayuda –se fue calmando- aunque no conté en que las entregarían antes de que estuviéramos en casa, por eso quería llegar pronto.

-Mou~ Elicchi~ -hizo un puchero.

La menor acercó la mano a la dirección en la que pensaba que estaría Nozomi por su voz, esta, al ver lo que pretendía, no dudó en aproximarse. Eli acarició la comisura de los labios de su novia.

-En realidad no puedo verla –se refería a su sonrisa- pero sí sentirla.

La mayor sonrió más ampliamente, acariciando la mano de su pareja contra su mejilla, ¿cómo era posible que Eli fuera tan atenta y fantástica?

Había tenido mucha suerte de poder permanecer a su lado.

-Desde el aniversario te había notado más distante y triste, puedo percibirte y sentirte claramente aunque lo intentes ocultar –la preocupación se reflejaba en todo su rostro- no quiero que esto te ponga mal, Nozomi, a mí lo que más me importa es que estés a mi lado –las caricias se volvieron más maternales.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, Elicchi –se acercó a su rostro, manteniendo la mano contraria en su mejilla-. Te amo.

La sonrisa de Eli fue tan sincera y llena de amor que opacó cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera haber reflejado anteriormente.

Sus labios se dieron una tímida bienvenida, posándose en los de la otra, despertando una infinidad de emociones que disfrutaban completamente. Sus corazones se alteraron un poco por la adrenalina que causaba la felicidad que sentían. Hicieron pequeños movimientos, sin llegar a profundizar, sólo notando como la otra estaba para ella y viceversa, sintiendo que nada de lo que ocurría u ocurriese importaba, ahora sólo estaban ellas. Eli rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Nozomi, haciendo que se agachara un poco para tener un mejor contacto, la pelimorada aceptó gustosa.

.

.

.

Este iba a ser el día, Nico no se iba a volver a escapar de sus garras como toda esa semana había conseguido, Nozomi estaba llegando a su límite, ya no le quedaba mucha paciencia para seguir con el jueguito de la pelinegra. Escaneó diferentes lugares en su descanso, omitiendo algunos en los que sabía no iba a estar porque ya la había interceptado los otros días. Acabó dando con ella detrás de unos edificios pocos transitados.

-¡Nico-chan, al fin te encontr…! – no consiguió terminar sus palabras, un grito mucho mayor la interrumpió y al mismo tiempo, la dejó completamente sin palabras, estática.

-¡ELI NO SE VA A MEJORAR, DEJA YA DE ENTROMETERTE! –gritó la pelirroja, se notaba alterada, respiraba con dificultad por su enfado y el tono de voz que había usado en sus palabras.

-¡No lo sabré si no lo intento! –le contestó la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que lo sabes, deja de ser tan ilusa! –la cogió del antebrazo, queriendo tirar de ella-. ¡Deja ya toda esta farsa y ven conmigo! –de un manotazo, la más pequeña se soltó.

-¡No! ¡Ayudaré a Nozomi y a Eli, no voy a volver!

-¡Eres una maldita idiota, no puedo darles más largas a nuestros superiores, cada vez preguntan más por ti! –la pelirroja, desesperada, cogió fuertemente a la pelinegra por los hombros, zarandeándola un poco. -¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DEL LIO EN EL QUE TE ESTÁS METIENDO!? –parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar de impotencia.

-Vaya, Nicocchi, parece que te has metido en una buena –al fin, la mayor hizo acto de presencia.

La postura de Nozomi era autoritaria, intimidatoria y algo fría, parecía que tanta cercanía con Eli la había influenciado. Las dos jóvenes que segundos antes discutían a todo pulmón, se giraron a verla impactadas, casi atemorizadas por el porte que llevaba la pelimorada. Nico tembló, sabía que hasta aquí había llegado su huida, ya no iba a conseguir escaparse de esa.

-N-Nozomi… -trastabillo un poco la más pequeña. –No pensé que nos encontraríamos por aquí… -miró a otro lado, completamente mansa.

-Es lo que tiene estar huyendo de mí, Nicocchi, que me haces buscarte en los lugares menos esperados –su sorna sólo hacía que las piernas de su contrincante temblaran más- ahora, estoy esperando a que me expliquéis exactamente de que estabais hablado y que tiene que ver Elicchi en vuestra conversación… -era claramente una orden.

-No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo –la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con su cabello, intentándole no darle importancia a todo ese asunto, pero en realidad, estaba asustada.

-En ese caso, será Nicocchi quien hablará.

-Yo… yo no… - tragó saliva.

-¡Nico! –la susodicha se puso rígida, casi sentía la necesidad de hacer un saludo militar por su llamado. Cuando Nozomi omitía su cariñoso mote por su nombre real, era cosa mala. –Por favor, explícame de que estabais hablando –su exigente voz dio un gran giro, convirtiéndose en una más cansada, decaída y dolida, como si cargara con un gran peso en su espalda-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que Eli no va a mejorar? –miró a la pelirroja, ya que fue quien dijo esas palabras-. ¿En que nos quieres ayudar, Nicocchi? –ahora la posó en la otra joven.

-Yo… de verdad que lo siento… -dijo la pelinegra.

-Con eso no me respondes –volvió a molestarse, dejando de lado aquella Nozomi cariñosa, maternal y juguetona que todo el mundo conocía.

Una terrible sensación la estaba devorando por dentro desde que las escuchó discutir. Todos los acontecimientos extraños, las acciones de cada una y las palabras que salían de sus bocas, nada tenía sentido. Se estaba hundiendo en la desesperación y sin Eli cerca, no tenía una forma fácil de salir de ahí.

-Yo… ya no puedo más –Nozomi estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –se llevó sus manos al rostro para obligarse a no soltar ninguna lágrima-. ¿Qué es aquello que no puedo saber? –un pequeño sollozo se le escapó-. ¿Qué le sucede a Elicchi?

Al pronunciar su nombre, un interruptor se abrió. Ella no era tonta, sabía que tenía que haber algo detrás, una razón de toda aquella mala suerte que parecía acompañar a la persona que más amaba. Las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra de sus ojos, al principio se esforzó en esconderlas, pero era inútil, una a una iban estrellándose contra el suelo.

Las otras dos chicas intentaban no mirar a Nozomi, se sentían culpables de su dolor.

-Maki, podemos… -susurró la pelinegra, mirándola de reojo.

-No, Nico-chan, ya sabes las reglas… -le habló con el mismo tono.

-Pero a estas alturas, sabes que se acabará enterando –la intentó convencer acercándose a ella, acariciando su mano disimuladamente.

Maki no podía luchar contra esa expresión, la pelinegra lo sabía y por eso había intentado la táctica. Suspiró, de todos modos, ya habían llegado muy lejos, a partir de aquí no iban a conseguir salir ilesas.

-Nozomi… -se aproximó a ella, poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro, intentando consolarla inútilmente, pero esta no permitía que la vieran en aquel deplorable estado- Dime… Nozomi… -miró a Nico, arrepintiéndose momentáneamente de su avance, pero al ver la expresión dolida de aquella persona tan querida para ella, decidió dar el siguiente paso-. ¿Alguna vez… has creído en los ángeles caídos?

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo del primer capítulo, espero que este también esté a la altura.**

**¿Un final intrigante? Espero que sí, ya se van descubriendo cosas, aunque poco a poco.**

**De momento estoy muy contenta con el resultado que está teniendo esto, estoy consiguiendo ir ligando todo, hacerlo pausado, sin revelar toda la trama de golpe e intentando crear lazos entre los personajes que se vayan destacando. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo~**


End file.
